Trust Me
by lovelessbird
Summary: When no one can see you, getting someone to listen to your problems is tough but when the one person who can see and hear you, out right ignores you that just pisses me off.
1. i whispered though no one heard

**Yep new story. I have been thinking about this idea for a while now and the other day I decided to write it. Hope you're like it though I'm not really sure where this is going.**

**Summery- **

**When Rose and Lisa were younger they were attacked by strogi and rose ended up in a coma. And though her body is unconscious she is still aware of her best friend's life. Now nine years later Lisa is in danger and rose goes in search for help. She needs to not only find someone who can see her in her ghost form but also lesson and act upon what she says. This leads her to and elderly Russian women named Yeva and her grandson Dimitri Belikov.**

**Trust me chapter 1. -Have to tell someone**

"Rose if you can hear me I need to tell you something" My best friend Lisa's voice cracked as she spoke.

We were at the Emory hospitals in Atlanta, Georgia one of the best hospitals in the country. Why? Because she was a visiting me, a patient, in the hospitals. I have been here for the last nine years and not by choice. If I could I would get up and leave without anyone stop me. the thing was I can't.

Nine years ago I saved my best friend Lisa's life only to end up in a coma. Of Corse she visits me at least twice a month, holidays, pretty much whenever the Moroi and Dhampire school, St. Vladimir's Academy in Montana. Thousands of miles away. The same school I should be going to now both Lisa and I would be seniors.

"At school something …something just feels wrong."

You know how doctors would tell the friends and family of comatose patients to talk to their loved one and that maybe they can hear you. Well it's true, in my case anyway.

I know everything that went on around me. In fact I could see everything around me. It freaked me out at first because I thought I was dead. I could walk around laugh, play, _Sneeze_, but no one could hear me nor see me I was a ghost and no one knows. Might as well be dead.

I sat across from her sitting on the bed in which my body lay and watched her fidget as she hesitated on what to say. I could have easily looked into her mind to figure out what was bothering her though I think I already knew the answer to what she was going to say next.

"I feel like someone is following me, watching me. I'm so, so, scared. And…" Oh I knew everything that was going on. Someone was after Lisa.

"…dead animals come out of no were and it scares me... and , and…" oh Lisa. I could feel her fear, stress, and deep down something wrong, just plain wrong.

Lisa didn't even finish her sentence before she burst into tears. These were the monuments that I wished I could be seen, the moments I wished that Lisa could hear me, I wanted to comfort her. But I couldn't.

I wanted to scream though that would be pointless because no one would hear me.

Ever since the car accident to years ago that killed her entire family leaving her the as the only survivor, the last one in her blood line, princess Dragomir. I've had this weird connection to her.

So no matter where she goes I am always with her, all the better and I know something is wrong but I just can't do anything about it.

"Rose I can't take it any more help i… I need you." She wiped her tears and gave a small smile. She got up and straightened up her skirt. Came over to my bedside and laid a small kiss on my forehead.

"Love ya." And then she left. But I knew this wasn't going to stop, in fact I think once she graduates its most likely going to get worse.

"Love you too Liss."I whispered though no one heard


	2. i have to tell somebody

Her sorrow, pain and fear drifted to me. Suddenly my vision shifted from the old hospital, and the nurse currently flexing my body to a white based bathroom splashed in red.

Looking around I realized I was sucked into Lisa's head through our connection. I…we, she was in her dorm bathroom sitting on the green frog rug by the bathtub. The entire room had a cute Froggy theme from the Lillie pad soap holder and frog tooth holder to the light green paint and dragonfly stickers on the mirror. But the bugs and Lillie pads didn't send the cold shiver down my spine.

It was the blood.

Lisa sat with her arm over the tub just watching the blood, her blood drip from her wrist to the bottom of the tub.

At first anger passed through me, anger at who ever could hurt my Lisa and cause her pain. Then I saw the knife. Confusion mixed with my anger.

She was cutting herself. My anger and confusion turn into sorrow and anger. Sorrow for seeing her cause herself pain and anger not only toward her for giving up and hurting herself but also I was angry at myself. I was useless, I was probably the only one how know she was cutting herself and I could do nothing to stop her.

I searched her mind for the reason for her reaction, promising myself that I would kill who ever caused her to do this if I ever woke from my coma.

_Her day had gone fairly good. She passed her advanced math test getting the highest marks in her class. She was asked out by a cute boy named Aaron who she knew had a huge crush on her. In away her day was perfect._

_But it didn't stay that way. _

_On her way back from dinner she had heard a noise causing her to go on edge. She felt like someone fallowing her. Watching her every move. Then she ran. She ran straight to her dorm up the stairs to her room and didn't stop until she slammed the door behind her._

_She sighed and leaned against her door with her eyes closed trying to catch her breath. But instead of feeling safer she felt as if darkness and death sounded her and the when she opened her eyes something would be in her room. Waiting for her._

_She opened her eyes and covered her mouth, repressing a scream. It sat, barley two feet in front of her._

_Tears threated to fall from her eyes as she stared at the two dead beady eyes of a rabbit. Its neck was twisted in an odd way,, clearly broken. But the part that scared her the most was the blood. Blood poured from everywhere, its white coat was stained in the sticky red. The body looked mangled and deformed as if it was torn apart by dogs._

_Lisa at first was stunned. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. Only stare. _

_It felt like hours she sat there though it was only minutes. After a while she got up going into a robotic moo, cleaning up the body, scrubbing the blood. After she was done it was completely spotless a if nothing was wrong and if she tried hard enough she could almost pretend nothing was wrong. _

_Though she felt completely hollow. And this is how she ended up like this._

Then I found out this was not the first time she has done this.

On several occasions she has cut herself. And this sacred me.

In her mind she saw this as an outlet, that when she cut herself the physical pain from the wound got rid of the emotional pain that was locked up inside her.

How could she just hurt herself like this? And how far would she go.

My anger came back once again. Why was I the only one who know about this and yet no one could hear me. Someway, somehow, I have to tell someone.


	3. the message

**sorry for the late up dates i don't have a lot of time but now that wrestling seasons over i hopefully will up date three or four times a month. yeah i know its not that often but it is all i could do. oh and now i'm trying to convince my mom to either let me do kick boxing, tumbling, Jumping(with horses) or pole dancing.**

"Not being heard is no reason for silence."  
>— Victor Hugo<p>

After snapping out of Lisa's mind I couldn't help but pace. Somehow someway I have to find someone who can hear me and help. As I continued to walk around the now empty hospital room a man walked in.

I didn't really know this man but he was a common visitor he was moroi. He usually asked the nurses and doctors about my health and any improvements in my condition, always getting the same results, I was just a dead living body, and there was no hope for me.

He sat down in the same spot that Lisa sat in just days ago. I again sat across from him just like I did with Lisa. He sat there elbows resting on his knees, chin in his hands, and sighed. He looked tired and warn out and well as if something was on his mind. Odd. He himself looked like a person that would demand the respect, fear and loyalty of people just by walking into the door.

Today he sported and flash black and gray pen striped suit with a deep blood red dress shirt and silver and black tie. Though that's not what stood out, it was the brightly colored scarf and the flashing gold earrings, necklaces, bracelets, and rings that got people's attention. All in all he screamed money. Plus he looked like some mafia boss dude. Seeing him like this got me curious.

Who is he? Why is he here and why does he look so down? The silence was killing me-pun intended- as we just sat there.

He sighed again.

"Rosemarie, I wish I knew you before this happened. I've heard you were a force to be reckoned with even though you were only nine. I'm sorry." He spoke heavily his voice reviling a strong Turkish accent. And I couldn't help notice the similarities between us, well as far as our looks go. And …and there was something familiar about him, I clearly did not know him but somehow he knew me.

He stood up from his set just as his phone rang. He flipped his phone on and glanced at my body once more before he spoke. But he sounded nothing like he did before. His voice was harder; more reserved but also carried a laid back attitude. Making him almost sound bipolar.

"Is the jet ready? -yes I am heading there now… the flight and drive to Baia, Russia should happen with no problems, and I need to get there as soon as possible, Yeva said she had a dream last night and it involves me and her visions have an uncanny ability to come true. Tell Pavel to meet me at the air strip." And with that he hung up.

Yeah I know it's rude to listen in on other peoples conversations, but there was something about was he said about this mysterious, Yeva. He said she had a dream, a vision, meaning , and I am going out on a limb here, but maybe she can see and hear me to. It is worth a shot.

I mean like aren't people who have visions like physic, either that or their evil witch who want to such out your soul, shudder. Maybe if I fallow him and get to this Yeva she can deliver my message a message that just save my best friends life.

**Yeah I know it is short but I was in a rush. This story is just whim write so I might not update as often and it may have real short chapters sorry but I might update more if I get more reviews.**


	4. See Me

**Please, someone see me**

People do not die for us immediately, but remain bathed in a sort of aura of life which bears no relation to true immortality but through which they continue to occupy our thoughts in the same way as when they were alive. It is as though they were traveling abroad. ~Marcel Proust

I followed Abe sort of, I more like floated behind him, to a private runway where a jet waited for us. As he walked up the stairs I couldn't help but wonder where exactly we were going, not only that but if I could even go that far from my body. Usually I could walk within a mile of my body but to go farther I would have to _latch_on to someone and go where ever they go, either that of I get sucked back to my body.

Sometimes I _hop the grid_ meaning I go from one electronic device to another, like cellphones, computers, lap tops, I pods and so on. It is easier to do this than latching on people mainly because if takes up less energy, so long as they have a signal, it usually kills the battery faster but as long as I can find an electrical current than I'm good, however if than signal dies or I stray too far from the source than I get sucked back to my body with whip-lash.

I had already hopped on Abe's phone the minute he hung up so as long as his phone does not die I'm good, hopefully I've never tried being a country away from my body.

Settling into a set on the plane Abe next to the window and I sat behind him. He looked out the window and sighed. _I wonder what he is thinking?_ The plane took off and we were air born. I looked out my own window but instead of seeing the passing land scape I saw me, well my reflection, as a child. I don't know why by whenever I go too far from my body my ghostly appearance becomes that of my child form. Big innocent brown eyes of my eight year old self stared back at me. I wore the something I did that fateful day. A pair of brown cargo shorts, and a beige tank top with sequenced straps and said 'trouble maker' and so true to the words I was just like that. I sighed looking at myself I appearance brought back those painful marries from that day. It was the first time I ever saw a strogi and possibly the last.

Some people say it was a shame this happened to me so young, some say I am a hero, some say I was naive and never understood the true danger of that day. I don't regret what happened that day yes I wish it ended differently but I wasn't too worried. I did what I had to, to protector her, to protect Lisa. And I would do it all over again if I had to. I promised her I would always protector her and no what nothing is going to stop me from doing just that, not even death. I was going to do every thing I could to watch out for her even now

Seeing as how this is going to be a very long flight I turned away from my reflection, trying to chase away to flashbacks, and decided to rest saving my strength if needed.

**After landing in Baia.**

Abe hoped into a, very expensive looking, car and told the driver where to go and like the we were driving away. I always thought that Siberia was an artic waste land and never would I even think of coming her to see if I was right (not like could anyway) but seeing it now I was happy to be proved wrong. It seemed to be late spring early summer here, with the warm glow of the sun and a lazy breeze in the air. I couldn't help but envy the living at this moment. They could feel the heat of the sun, feel the breeze of the wind as it tousles their hair, smell the greenery, me I couldn't do that. No matter what the temperature or weather or smell I couldn't feel any of it. Sometimes I'm grateful living in a freezing hospital and all, but at times like these I miss the sun on my face.

Not long after we turned I to a subdivision of a small town did we pull up to a modern looking house. It had a warm beige outer wall with grey black shingles and black trimmed windows. Surrounding the house was a low light tan brick wall with a small black gait and side walk leading up to the front door and around back of the house. It was beautiful and very welcoming looking with flower beads and the two kids, a boy and girl, playing in the on the front lawn.

Abe want up to the oldest, a young boy about eight of nine, though he looked about ten or eleven, with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, he was tall for his age and dampire.

"Paul, is your babushka home?" the kid stood there for a moment after he turned, he seemed to be studying Abe for a minute before he looked in my direction and if I didn't know I would of thought he saw me.

"Yeah, she said she was expecting you ." and with that the boy grabbed the two year old little girl, with the same hair and hazel eyes, and lead us towards the house. Though I could have sworn he glanced back at me just before he walked in to the house.

This was it. This maybe my last hope at finding someone who can see me and help me contact Lisa. If I wasn't dead then I would have been scared to it as we entered the home, and I Prayed to God , someone I rarely spoke to, to please let someone in this home see me.


End file.
